Truth or Dare
by charlibubble
Summary: Sara and Greg partake in a drunken game of Truth or Dare. set directly after 'iced'


**A/N: Special mention to **_**'dearsweetpapercut'**_** who inspired this story and helped me out with some of the content. It is slightly sandle-ish but give it a chance because I personally think its fab and of course I am a GSR-er at heart so read on! As always reviews are very appreciated xxxx**

"Ok your turn"

She looked up from her drink with a mischievous glint in her eye; I had to admit I had no idea what she was talking about. We were sat on tall stools at the back of a dimly lit bar. The bar we frequented on our little after work 'dates'. I shouldn't say dates really; I had taken Catherine's advice many moons ago and kept Sara in the dark about exactly what these meetings meant to me.

"Truth or Dare? I did mine. Your turn"

It suddenly dawned on me what she was talking about, the dorm room and the dry ice. She had been in a playful mood all night. Not that I minded. I loved it when Sara was in one of these moods. It had been a long time since we had laughed so much together.

"Hey, you dared yourself to do that. Nothing to do with me"

I watched her out of the side of my eye as she narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in that way she often did when she was stifling a smile. She fished the slice of lime from the side of her bottle and threw it in my direction.

"I blew up the toilet! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Ok then, shoot"

I couldn't believe my luck. She must be in a really good mood if she was offering to go first in truth or dare. Or maybe she was trying to make up for the fact she had announced my last 'truth' to the entire lab.

"Ok Truth or Dare?"

Of course she chose dare, she always did. We had been playing this game on and off for the past 5 years and I think she had chosen truth about 4 times. And only after I got her really drunk. I leaned over to whisper in the barmaid's ear while she surveyed me with suspicion. I don't know why she was so worried; our games always followed the same format. The first dare was always a drink.

The barmaid placed the huge shot of Sambuca on the bar in front of her and I let it with my lighter.

"Bottoms up"

And with that she lifted the glass and downed every last sip without so much as a wince or a hesitation. I really had to think up a new challenge. She turned to me with a wide smile, her eyes sparkling as she leaned closer to me.

"Truth or dare Greggo?"

She was teasing me. She was always teasing me.

"Dare."

I tried to sound defiant and fearless. In truth Sara's dares always got me into trouble somehow. Which is why I normally chose a truth when we played this game.

If she was surprised she didn't show it, she merely leaned closer and whispered her dare in my ear.

I don't know if it was the copious amounts of alcohol we had already consumed or the bravado from having her so close to I but I stood and bold as you like walked over to the barmaid and pulled her into a firm passionate kiss. Without saying a word I sat back on my stood and swallowed the rest of my drink in one gulp.

"Your turn"

The barmaid was still staring after me with a shocked expression on her face. I felt on top of the world, the adrenaline was rushing through my veins, I was fearless. I really had to be fearless to give Sara Sidle my next dare. As she took her place in front of the DJ box I swear I saw an unfamiliar expression in her eyes. Just for a second I could have sworn the fearless Sara Sidle was nervous. She soon quashed my theory when she spoke into the microphone without a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to my gay best friend, Greg. He's right over there. Love you sweetie"

I could have killed her for that. It was not part of the deal, why did she always have to get the last word in?

She launched into her rendition of 'dancing queen' to the great joy of the other people in the bar. I was beginning to fear for my life. The adrenaline had filtered out of my body and I knew Sara would be exacting her revenge for my cunning plan to publically humiliate her via karaoke. I used her pet hate against her and I was getting really worried about what she had planned for me in return.

When she sat down with a defiant stare I felt as though I visibly shrunk into my chair. I was half tempted to go for a truth to escape the humiliation but apparently she wasn't asking that question anymore.

"Well now the bar thinks you're gay, I think you had a relationship with that man sitting in the booth"

She gestured casually towards a young professional looking man in a grey suit. He was deep in conversation with a blonde woman. I could see he was one of those men who monopolised the conversation with stories about himself. He clearly thought she should worship the ground he walked on and in a weird kind of way he reminded me of that god awful Hank that Sara had dated for a while. I nodded as I met her eyes again; I was up for this challenge.

"I don't think your very happy about him being on a date Greg, you should go give him a piece of your mind!"

I looked back at the man with my mouth gaping open before looking at Sara again. She was wicked.

"Are you serious?"

She raised her eyebrows as she took a long sip of her drink through her straw. She didn't think I would do it. I could tell by the way she crossed her legs and started flicking through the cocktail menu as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I would show her.

I took a deep breath and slipped off my stool, taking the time to straighten up my shirt and steel my nerves. There was a huge chance I could end up with a black eye following this. I could console myself with the promise of her sympathy. She was watching me as I walked towards the booth. I could feel her eyes on my back; I could almost picture her amazed and amused expression.

"What are you doing here?"

His expression was pure comedy gold. He looked so confused and repulsed I almost burst out laughing.

"I thought this was 'our special place' and you're taking your little floozy all up in here? I thought I knew you, I thought we had something special!"

I grabbed his glass, ice and all and emptied it right over his head before turning around and heading straight for the bathroom as Sara laughed and laughed in my wake.

I wished I could have watched the fallout from that one, wished I could have sat there to see him chase her out of the bar explaining his 'gay lover' . When I came back into the bar Sara was still laughing.

"I really think you have won the truth or dare challenge with that one Greg"

I downed my drink and ordered another one immediately attempting to scrub the mental image I had of grey suit guy in my bed.

"You're not getting away with that Sidle, it's your turn"

She shrugged her shoulders, obviously thinking I couldn't come up with anything better that her gay ex-lover prank. I glanced around the bar looking for inspiration, I was enjoying this new twist our dares had taken . It was actually quite fun taking on a different persona; I should have been an actor.

"You're a kleptomaniac; you have to steal a different item from 3 different tables…. And I'll time you"

Her expression was worth my own humiliation she looked positively appalled.

"Can I switch to Truth?"

I was half tempted to let her. The truths hidden in Sara's min fascinated me. I knew her better than anyone and yet I didn't know her at all. Her humiliation was worth missing out on the truth. With the amount of alcohol she had consumed I was almost guaranteed a truth later anyway so I shook my head.

Her drink disappeared down her throat before she started to wander around the bar. I don't know where she pulled the confidence from but she picked up the menu from one table and casually walked away with it to the bewilderment of the 3 people sitting there. She walked once around the bar before sitting beside a man talking on his phone. She regarded him for a few moments before whipping one of his fries from his plate and slipping it into her mouth.

I actually couldn't believe she was actually doing it, I figured she would chicken out and I could claim victory. I guess I grossly underestimated her. As she stood up to eye her next target the barmaid placed a drink down in front of the woman beside her, she was lost in an embrace with the man on the next stool so Sara raised the glass in front of her and tilted it in my direction before drinking the lot and placing the glass back down. She sauntered over me looking like she had just won the lottery.

I watched as the woman looked into her glass and then after Sara with a frown on her face.

"Truth" I said as she sat down beside me, I was done with all the risqué behaviour. My reactions were slowed by the booze I probably couldn't out run or fight a 90 year old woman in this state never mind any more of the young men Sara fancied humiliating that day.

"Ok, tell me anything"

She was practically hanging off her chair by now; she drew out the 'anything' like it was holding her up as she grinned inanely at her phone for the fortieth time that night.

"Who are you texting?"

She whipped her phone away so fast she almost dropped it; it only made me more intrigued as to what she was hiding on it.

"It's your truth Greg, not mine"

I thought about it for a few moments, I had plenty of juicy gossip I could share with her but I planned to manipulate the way this conversation was going so I decided to keep it to the team.

"I've looked up naked pictures of Catherine online."

She eyed me steadily obviously trying to tell whether I was telling the truth or not. It was true, when I heard she had been a dancer I knew that if I looked hard enough I could find her. It had been my screensaver for a while.

Her phone chimed again and her face took on that soft smile again, I was beginning to get suspicious.

"Your turn, who's texting you?"

She held her phone to her chest as she flashed me that sexy half smile she often did.

"I want a dare!"

"No way, what exactly are you hiding in there?"

She casually pressed a few buttons on her phone and turned it towards me with a glint in her eye. There in her inbox in bold lettering it said 'there are no messages in your inbox'

I obviously wasn't going to let her away with that, I was interested now. She was hiding something; someone and I had to know who.

"Ok dare, I dare you to tell me who you've been texting all night"

She smiled one of her beaming smiles at me and I almost felt guilty for cornering her. I passed her another shot glass filled with suspicious red liquid and we swallowed together, the liquid burning our throats as it slipped down. I could swear the barmaid was trying to flirt with me.

"No way Greg, I'll give you your truth but the phone is out"

I thought about this, I was sure there was a way to get the information out of her without her even realising. Especially with her being so intoxicated, if I had been any soberer it would have been easy.

"Who's the last person you slept with?"

I knew this had the potential to be a useless question, I knew it would probably be Hank. I hadn't heard of her going on any dates since then but then that was quite a time away. The only people she ever went near sociably were on the team. Who else could there be?

"I can't tell you"

I raised my eyebrows at her, Can't was not a word in the game of truth or dare and she knew that. I'm pretty sure she had made the rules so therefore she would know that she was breaking her own rule.

Her cell phone chimed again and I snatched it off her. The panic that registered over her face was enough to keep me amused for weeks, whatever was in her phone it had to be good.

"tell me who and I'll give it back'

I held it up above my head, making sure it was out of her reach and grinned at her.

"Greg…"

I shook my head; I didn't want to hear it unless it was a confession. I expected her to grovel, to beg me to relent and give her it back but in a moment of clarity or insanity she just sat down on her chair and smiled at me. She just smiled and I didn't know what to do.

"Fine. Look. You'll get the answer to both your questions"

Now in all the years I have known Sara Sidle I have never, EVER saw her blush and yet sitting here right in front of me she had flushed a bright shade of cherry. I was overcome by a moment of guilt. Maybe I shouldn't be nosing in on her private life after all. I watched her for a few seconds as she sipped her drink and stared at the bar, obviously waiting on my reaction. A smile flickered over her face and I knew that although she was embarrassed about what I was about to see she wasn't remorseful about me seeing it so I flipped open her phone and opened the message. In an instant I was the one blushing, I had to admit to being shocked.

"I did not know Grissom had such dirty talk in him!"


End file.
